A variety of types of gum packaging are known. The purpose of the gum packing is, amongst others, to provide a wrapping for the gum in order to keep the gum fresh, in a hygienic condition until consumption, and to provide branding opportunities. It is known to wrap a number of gum pellets or slabs in a single packaging. For instance, it is known to wrap a number of stacked gum pellets within a folded sheet and it is also known to stack individually wrapped slabs of gum that are held together in a group by an additional outer sheath. However, when the wrapping to the stacked gum pellets is opened, the stacked pellets not immediately consumed become exposed and may lose freshness/hygiene and may also be spilt. Also, when an individually wrapped slab of gum is removed from the outer sheath, the outer sheath may not hold the remaining slabs together and they may be separated. Often the packaging is squashed down after some of the gum has been removed in order to keep the remaining gum in place or to keep dirt out. However, this can be unsightly.
Known gum packaging is relatively inflexible. That is, irrespective of how much gum they are likely to want or require, the user has to buy or carry the amount of gum supplied in the packaging or, when carrying a used package, the amount remaining in a used packet. Thus, often the gum packaging is larger than required and, because of the fixed size at point of sale, users are not able to purchase a quantity based on money they have on them at the time.